


I am Eros and Eros is Me!!!

by kjt



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blue Balls, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Exhibitionism, Foreskin Play, Instagram, Light Bondage, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Public Display of Affection, Public Hand Jobs, Sex Toys, Social Media, Spanking, Teasing, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Typical drunk Viktuuri shenanigans, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Webcams, alcohol use, because clone a willy, livestream, someones getting fucked with their own dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 19:12:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13958166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjt/pseuds/kjt
Summary: Yuuri decides to show the world exactly how much he loves Viktor Nikiforov off the ice.





	I am Eros and Eros is Me!!!

**Author's Note:**

> *drops this off and runs away*
> 
> The beginning (preview) has been edited. Just in case you care to read it again for the changes.

The day began perfectly.

When Yuuri woke it was to the warm sensation of his lover’s mouth wrapped around his arousal. And after Viktor finished he crawled over Yuuri’s body, kissing him on the nose, cheeks and forehead. Telling him happy anniversary between each little peck. They were happy and blissfully so.

Viktor spent the morning spoiling his Love and Life. Making Yuuri his favorite breakfast. Serving it to him in bed and attempting to pleasure him again while he ate. Much to Viktor’s disappointment though, he was shooed away from performing. 

They went on their daily run with Makkachin and upon their return Viktor drew a hot bath for them.

They took their time undressing one another. Getting caught up in kisses every time an article of clothing came off. Slowly making their way into the tub. Hands gently caressing. Roaming but not groping.

Viktor sat back against the cool porcelain and pulled Yuuri to his chest. Grabbing the soap and working a foamy lather up and down each of Yuuri’s arms.

Basking in the loving touches, it doesn’t take Yuuri long to relax into the muscled torso pressed against his back. He thoroughly enjoys being groomed and and his lover knows it.

While scrubbing through dark locks, Viktor feels any remaining tension Yuuri was holding onto finally release. When he begins massaging with firmer touches, Yuuri completely melts against him and soon enough his breathing evens out.

It was the simple moments like these that Viktor relished in. These short periods of time when Yuuri seemed to be at peace. As if nothing in the world could ruin it. Almost like his anxiety and insecurities didn’t exist during these times.

And even though he fights it, Yuuri falls asleep. It’s almost always impossible for him to remain awake under the attention of Viktor’s caring hands. Unwilling to disturb his sleeping beauty, Viktor kisses him atop the head before moving. Making small adjustments to get himself a bit more comfortable before closing his own eyes and resting his head against the edge of the bath. 

 

 

The two wake sometime later to cold water and very pruned digits. Pulling the plug, they shuffle out of the claw footed bathtub and into the shower. Shivering and laughing at their carelessness, they warm up under the spray of hot water. Playfully arguing over whose fault it is that they woke up freezing. When they’re done, Viktor happily dries Yuuri with a blanket towel. Wraps him up in it and carries him to bed before drying himself off completely.

Viktor rubs Yuuri thoroughly with lotions while his skin is still damp and the Japanese man eventually swats him away. Stating that the day isn't just about him. Viktor visibly pouts at that. Opening his mouth to speak but he’s shushed. Yuuri knows exactly what he’s going to say. That his reasoning for pampering Yuuri is that Yuuri’s happiness is also his own. Nothing brings him greater joy than seeing Yuuri relaxed and comfortable. And to that Yuuri would smirk and call him a sap.

 

They spend the mid-day lazing about. Attempting to cater to one another. Something that never works out. They’ll play Rock, Paper, Scissors to see who gets the honor. No matter who wins they end up doing whatever it is together anyway.

 

In the afternoon Yuuri takes Viktor shopping. He even allows Viktor to buy him a new suit that he would like Yuuri to wear for their dinner reservation later. It’s a deep charcoal color with a tie that Yuuri thinks is a bit bold. Forget bold. It sticks out like a sore thumb. Screaming ‘look at me!’ with its rich red color. But Viktor loves it and that's all that matters to Yuuri.

 

By time evening rolls around, Yuuri’s had enough time to see a whole lot of unwanted social media comments. He tells himself not to look at them while he’s only online to see what Viktor has been posting throughout the day. He reads any messages and well wishes from friends and family. And while all of those things were nice, Yuuri can’t help but focus on the negative. He becomes riddled with anxiety and his depression begins to spike. The downward spiral of misery only getting worse as the hours go by. Desperately, he tries to hide it from his fiance. He tells himself that he will not let his mental issues ruin Viktor’s day. Even if he is a complete, miserable wreck on the inside.

But Viktor knows. A year ago he wouldn’t have had a damn clue. He’s well versed in everything Yuuri by now though. So tries his own things in an attempt to help his Love. Does everything he can think of to keep that man out of his own head. A big one being public places. He knows Yuuri loves having him on his arm out in front of the world when he’s feeling down or just a tad bit territorial. And Viktor loves it all the same. He will positively play the part of trophy husband for Yuuri to flaunt.

So Viktor pulls Yuuri up from the couch and, with only minimal protest from his raven haired love, brings him into the bedroom to dress him.

Yuuri stands there while Viktor fusses over him. Straightening his shirt and smoothing out any wrinkles before putting a vest over it. And it's all a tad bit overboard Yuuri thinks but, that's kind of Viktor's thing.

“Would you like me to style your hair up out of your face?” 

“Whatever you want, Viktor.” He doesn't mean to sound so disinterested but he really couldn't care less how his hair looks.

“Well in that case,” Viktor digs his fingers into Yuuri's dark locks. A look of deep concentration on his face as he begins flipping the strands every which way. He leans back to get an overall look. Wiping a false sweat from his brow and “There! What do you think?” He moves aside so that Yuuri can see his reflection.

He looks into the large mirror hanging on the wall and he can't help but smile. Seeing that Viktor did absolutely nothing but play with his hair.

“It's perfect.” Viktor praises, kissing Yuuri tenderly behind his ear and asking, “Don't you think?”

“Yes.” Yuuri replies fondly. Referring to Viktor's reflection, and not his own, gazing at him through the mirror.

“I’ll take my payment now.” He teases, tapping a finger against his own cheek. Yuuri definitely doesn’t refuse. Gladly giving Viktor a little peck on the side he signalled for.

“Do you accept tips?” Yuuri’s lips brush ever so slightly against Viktor’s as he speaks and he giggles when Viktor tries to kiss him. Clearly amused. He darts his tongue out to swipe it along Viktor’s bottom lip quickly. Following it up with a light pinch to his behind. “Get yourself dressed.”

Disappearing into the closet, Viktor does as instructed. Grabbing two pairs of polished shoes when he’s finished and turning all the lights off on his way out to the living room. He finds Yuuri seated at the kitchen island. Playing on his phone as he waits and Viktor sneaks up behind him, peering over his shoulder to catch a glimpse of what Yuuri is doing. Thankfully he’s wrapped up in some game and not more negative social media garbage.

“Let me put your shoes on for you, Love.” Viktor asks, placing a hand on Yuuri’s thigh to spin him around in his chair. Tugging his own slacks up slightly at the knees before kneeling at Yuuri’s socked feet.

“You’re such a dork, Viktor.” Yuuri doesn’t deny him. He sets his phone on the counter and watches his fiance dote on him.

Viktor slides a hand under the arch of Yuuri’s foot and cradles the ankle in his other. Raising it higher so that he can kiss the top of it. Then his toes and ankle. Stopping only as he feels Yuuri’s other foot rubbing at the crotch of his pants.

“What are you up to?”

“Nothing.” Yuuri wiggles his toes. A grin tugging at the corner of his lips.

“I bet.” Viktor mutters sarcastically. “Save it for later, you closet pervert, or we’ll miss the reservation.” He half teases. Finally slipping Yuuri’s feet into his shoes. He makes quick work of his own before fussing over Yuuri one last time and leaving their apartment.

 

 

Once they make it to the restaurant for their reservation and are seated, Yuuri wastes no time in drinking the glass of wine he’s served. Telling the waiter to leave the bottle. And although he’s been doing well at reining in his mental turbulence, it’s starting to show. The pace he’s setting for downing one glass of wine after another shows Viktor exactly how troubled Yuuri feels. When he inquires, he’s dismissed. Told he’s worrying over nothing. Viktor knows it’s not “nothing’. Knows that Yuuri is using the alcohol to ease whatever thoughts are plaguing him and he’s trying to keep the mood light by doing so.

Viktor decides to go along with it for now. Sipping his wine and slowly becoming intoxicated himself. Realizing he’s in for yet another whirlwind experience of drunken Yuuri. He jokes about this and asks if Yuuri is planning on reenacting the first night they met. Maybe is Yuuri’s reply as he slides his palm along the inside of Viktor's thigh. Grinning roguishly at him. Viktor doesn’t stop him as quick as he should. Letting Yuuri drag his nail across the seams at the crotch of his pants. The white tablecloth doing very little to conceal what is happening underneath.

 

Indulging in the feel of his lover’s teasing for a moment, Viktor decides to stop him before Yuuri can achieve what he’s set out to do. Viktor may be a little buzzed but Yuuri on the other hand appears to be fully drunk. Not drunk enough though to be unaware of exactly what it is he is doing. 

Yuuri doesn’t let up. It’s almost as if he wants everyone to know what he’s doing. Wants them all to see, to watch, as he touches his man. At the realization, Viktor quickly waves a waiter over for the cheque. He’s definitely not letting Yuuri do things in public that he’s going to regret. Not while he’s sober enough to stop him anyway. He calls for a car to bring them home, then coaxes Yuuri to his feet. Trying to get him through the restaurant and out the door. That alone is a task in itself. Nevermind trying to keep Yuuri’s showcasing to a minimum.

In the back of their town car is a different story though. Viktor no longer stopping his drunken fiance from groping. He sinks into the seat and lets Yuuri have at it. Reveling in the tongue lavishing at his neck.

Viktor is all giggles from Yuuri's very sloppy attention when he rolls down the window that divides them from their driver. Informing the man where they will be going. When he’s done talking to their chauffeur he begins to close the dividing window again. Only to be stopped when Yuuri entwines their fingers. Speaking seductively for Viktor to leave it open. Explaining that they don’t need to hide their love.

With that comment, Viktor is now a hundred percent certain of what Yuuri is doing. While they're always handsy with one another when drinking, Yuuri is definitely going a step further. Something has triggered his jealousy and that's his reason for drinking so much. He wanted the courage to do this in public, to show off. Viktor definitely doesn't mind. He’ll happily indulge in his lover's antics as he always does. Ensuring it doesn’t go past the point of next day regret.

A promise Viktor intends to keep. That is until Yuuri begins tearing at his expensive clothes. Undoing Viktor's slacks and tugging roughly at his shirt to pull it free from its tuck at the waistline. Seemingly desperate to get his hands on the skin hidden underneath as he slides to his knees on the floor of the car.

And ok, Viktor will totally ensure Yuuri doesn't do anything to embarrass himself after the oral he's about to receive. 

 

By the time they get return to the apartment, Viktor is about at his limit. After having his dick sucked to the edge of climax, Yuuri promised to finish the job only if they could make more stops. So Viktor allowed his torturous bastard of a fiance to pull him along to a few more very public places.

He wants to collapse after he gets through the door. Exhausted from alcohol and the absolute worst case of blue balls. He's pretty sure he's never been blue balled so damn much during the entirety of his life. He supposes he very well could have let Yuuri finish him off through his pants numerous times but there were more negatives to that outcome than positives.

Now though, in the privacy if their apartment, nothing was holding him back and so he tackles Yuuri to the couch. Ravaging every bare inch of skin he can get his mouth on. Which, to Viktor’s dismay, isn’t much. Maybe he should've let Yuuri take his suit jacket off first.

No matter though because while he's mouthing away at that beautiful neck, Yuuri let's out the most devious little laugh Viktor thinks he's ever heard. The sound of it sends a warm thrill through his body.

“What are you doing?” Yuuri asks. Clearly amused. 

“Trying to get at your neck so I can makeout with it . . . ” Viktor loosens Yuuri’s tie a little. Enough give that he can tug the collar down and expose a little bit more of that wonderful flesh to latch onto. “And dry humping you.”

“Like a horny little teenage boy.” Yuuri gently pushes Viktor off of himself before standing up. “Control yourself.”

Viktor stares at yuuri’s back as he walks away, dumbfounded.

“What?”

“You heard me.” Yuuri is sporting a devilish smirk that Viktor cannot see.

“That wasn’t a ‘What, could you repeat that?’ kind of what.” He follows his lover into the kitchen and puts arms around him. Nuzzling into his neck. “And to answer your question, no.” He emphasizes his answer by grinding his trapped erection against Yuuri’s ass.

Yuuri turns around to fix Viktor with a look and removes his hands from his waist. “I think you'll survive not being attached to me for two seconds.” He chastises and walks away. Disappearing into their bedroom with that pricey bottle of champagne Viktor bought for him. 

Once again, Viktor just stands there for a moment. Dumbfounded and staring.

“You're kidding.” Viktor calls out as he follows yet again. He sees Yuuri sitting on the window ledge and he's fixing him with that same look from the kitchen. “Oh c’mon! You can't be serious. You've been molesting me for damn near the last four hours!”

“Why don't you come over here and we’ll talk about it, Vityusha.” He requests, patting the space next to himself. Noticing the books in the way and unceremoniously shoving them off the ledge to fall into a pile on the floor. Something that would usually make Viktor cringe if he weren’t busy raising an eyebrow at the use of the nickname Yuuri chose to use.

“You only call me that when you're up to no good.” Yuuri only smirks sinfully in response. “You've been planning this all day haven't you?”

“Planning what, Vityusha?”

“You want to tease the ever living fuck out of me. I don’t know if I can endure that tonight.” Yuuri sits silently. Listening. Legs crossed and taking long swigs of champagne right from the bottle. “Don’t give me that look. Like you don’t have your mind set on this and that you’re actually listening to me.” Yuuri continues his silence. “No. You’ve rubbed my dick raw from trying to start a damn fire with the thing through my pants. Repeatedly.”

“Well whose fault it that, really?” Yuuri purrs.

“Yours!”

“If you wouldn’t have kept stopping me I would’ve finished you off and left you alone.” He rebuts matter of factly.

“I highly doubt that. If you’d finished me off under the table at the restaurant, I would’ve had to somehow manage to hide a come stain on top of trying to get you out of there. Then you would’ve tried your damndest to make me come again in the towncar! Oh don’t you give me that ‘you’re so wrong’ look. It was an amazing blowjob by the way.”

“I know. I enjoyed doing it very much.”

“I wouldn’t doubt that either. You were moaning more than I was.”

He tries not to smile during this back and forth with Yuuri but it’s becoming difficult. Especially when the man is sitting on that damn ledge exuding a nonchalance he never has otherwise. Viktor doesn’t know if he should be happy about Yuuri’s improved state of mind or preparing himself for what he’s pretty sure is coming. He lets out a sigh of defeat thinking about the latter. At least it’ll feel really good when he finally does come.

“You do want to tease me, don’t you?”

“No, I don't want to,” Yuuri drinks deep from the bottle before continuing. “I'm going to.” He’s trying to be as sultry as he possibly can while sitting fully clothed. He can do this. He knows it. How many times has he gotten Viktor all excited while he was fully clothed on the ice? This should be a piece of cake. And fuck, cake sounds really good right about now. “Come.”

Viktor leans against the doorway with his arms folded across his chest in false defiance. Does he regret helping Yuuri unleash his hidden eros? Never.

“That wasn't a request, Vityusha.” Yuuri can’t quite read Viktor at the moment and wonders if can even pull this off the way he’s been trying to since they got home. He decides to drop the character he’s playing. If only for a moment. He giggles drunkenly to himself at how well he’d been doing. “Come here.” This time he asks with a kindness he knows Viktor won’t want to say no to. 

And Viktor doesn’t say no. Doesn’t say anything. Just obeys. Silently joining Yuuri by the window. Only to be stopped when he tries to sit on the ledge next to him.

“On your knees, gorgeous.”

He doesn't hesitate to drop to the floor. Resting his chin on Yuuri’s leg.

“You're so beautiful.” Yuuri praises as he begins stroking fingers through Viktor’s silky hair. “Do you know that?”

Viktor nods. Looking up expectantly.

“Of course you do. Let's ask another redundant question: Do you want to suck my cock.”

Viktor nods slowly and Yuuri hopes it's because he's trying to hide just how much he really wants to.

“Are you going to listen, Vityusha?” To that, Viktor shrugs. “Ooh, I don't think that's the reaction you want to give. You know I only give you what you want when you listen.” Viktor adverts his gaze with a false sense of guilt. Yuuri smiles down at him even though he knows Viktor isn't looking at him.

“You know I’ve been waiting to give this present to you.” He slides his fingers under Viktor’s chin. The action demands his full attention. “Don’t you want to see it?” Yuuri asks. Sounding fond.

“Yes.”

“Perfect.” Yuuri’s devious little smirk is back and he begins undoing his pants. “I’ve had it wrapped up all day,” He begins to say, voice dropping to a lower, sultry tone. Fingers dipping below the band of his boxer briefs. When they slide back out, he has himself in hand. Flaccid and seemingly uninterested. “Just for you.”

Viktor moves to touch but Yuuri is quick to pull away.

“Are you going to be good now?” Viktor shrugs again in response. His lack of commitment on the matter has Yuuri cradling the back of his head with a hand, gently pushing him closer. “You sure you don’t feel like being good for me?” He inquires, pulling back his foreskin enough to expose the head of his cock and rubbing it softly against Viktor’s lips.

A little noise escapes Viktor and he is trying his damndest not to suck the thing into his mouth.

“Doesn’t that feel nice? Soft and dripping with precome all because of you.”

Viktor can definitely feel the translucent fluid being spread around and he wants so badly to poke out his tongue and taste it.

“Why won’t you let me reward you, Vityusha? Must you always play hard to get?” Yuuri pulls away slowly and Viktor can feel that thin line between them break. The string of precome snapping against his bottom lip. Yuuri laughs. “So cute. You’re like a puppy balancing a treat on its nose. So focused,” He punctuates the last two words by tapping his still flaccid dick against Viktor’s mouth a few times. “Wanting to taste so bad. You going to let me give you a treat, puppy?”

The look Viktor fixes Yuuri with is a very defiant ‘yes’.

“Very good, my Viten’ka.” Yuuri finally nods his approval and Viktor doesn’t waste a second before he licks his lips and sucks Yuuri into his mouth. He moans from finally being able to do so.

“That’s right,” Yuuri sighs with pleasure and strokes Viktors hair. “Suck it all in. Look what your mouth is doing to it. Making it big and hard.”

Viktor is fully aroused and the little sounds he makes are confirmation of it. Yuuri delights in the moans and he can see the thrill in Viktor’s eyes when he looks up at him.

Yuuri mentally high fives himself for getting so good at the whole ‘being sexy’ thing. Couldn’t be more proud of himself. 

“Take it down your throat, darling.” He instructs. Hands caressing lovingly. He has to bite his lip to stop any sounds from escaping. The things Viktor is doing with his mouth are fucking amazing but Yuuri wants to act like it’s only good for Viktor. “Yes, like that.”

With Yuuri fully erect, Viktor is able to set an almost brutal pace. He’s got Yuuri fully engulfed and he’s going fast and hard. And although he’s gotten pretty good at holding back climax, Yuuri won’t be controlling fuck all if he lets Viktor continue the way he is.

“Slow down. I’m not ready to let you have my come yet.”

Viktor ignores the command with no intention of doing as he’s told. That is until he feels his erection being stepped on. He gasps from the sensation and it makes him lose suction on the girthy cock in his mouth.

“I said slow down.” Yuuri emphasizes the command by rubbing his shoe into Viktor’s crotch. “Such a greedy little piggy.” He smirks, pinching Viktor’s nose between his thumb and forefinger. “What’s got you so flushed and excited? Hmm?”

Viktor looks up at Yuuri through his lashes. Abused lips wrapped sinfully around his dick. The sight almost has Yuuri losing it.

“Why don’t you take out that pretty cock of yours so I can see it.”

Viktor doesn’t hesitate. Fingers slightly trembling, he fumbles a bit in the process of undoing his pants. When he frees himself he gives his erection a quick stroke before Yuuri’s gently kicks his hand away. 

“Mmm, beautiful. Like the rest of you.” Viktor groans at the praise. Sending vibrations Yuuri relishes in. “Now you may touch.”

Yuuri watches as Viktor wraps delicate, long fingers around his own arousal and begins stroking quickly. The action making him moan almost non-stop. And Yuuri thinks isn’t this wonderful? How did someone like him manage to get Viktor Nikiforov on his knees? And pleasuring himself in full view no less. He wouldn’t believe the sight in front of him if he hadn’t already seen it a million times before.

He pushes Viktor’s hair back from his face and damn, the man looks absolutely breathtaking with a cock in his mouth. Cheeks hollowing on every slow, upstroke. Eyes screwed shut with pleasure. Yuuri notices that Viktor keeps slowing the movement of his hand. Purposely not allowing himself to come.

And that’s when Yuuri gets an idea. The thought excites him and he has not a single doubt in his mind about it. He pulls his phone from his pocket. Not even trying to be inconspicuous. He takes another generous swig from the bottle sitting next to him as he unlocks his device. Viktor looks up at him in question.

“Don’t pay attention to me, Vityusha. You just keep enjoying yourself down there.”

While Yuuri is deciding on which social media app he wants to use, Viktor continues on, oblivious. Instagram is the one that Viktor is not only the most active on but also has the most followers and interactions. Yuuri opens it. Grinning wide when he presses the record icon. He only films for about five seconds. More than enough to get his point across. More than enough of Viktor’s head bobbing and his arm jerking.

He posts it with only the hashtag mine for a caption before setting his phone on the window ledge.

“I think it's time for a break.” Yuuri suggests. Viktor grunts his disapproval and Yuuri laughs softly at that. Moving back to create enough distance so he can get his dick out of Viktor’s mouth. “C’mon now, you'll get more in a bit.”

“Please don't make me stop.” He hears Viktor mumble breathlessly against the side of his arousal. “I'm so close.”

“I know you are. That's why you need a breather, my lovely.” Yuuri explains while tucking himself back into his pants.

“You said if I agreed to let you tease me after, I could have this.”

“And what exactly did you think ‘this’ entailed?” Viktor really wants to slap that devious smirk off Yuuri’s face. Smack it right off with his painfully throbbing dick. The additional pain would be worth it he thinks.

“Yuuriiii.” Viktor whines but Yuuri stands up anyway, Back against the window for support, he reaches for Viktor’s hands.

“Let's get you up.” Viktor pouts but allows Yuuri to pull him to his feet. He stumbles from the feel of alcohol swimming through his head and the soreness of sitting on his feet. “I want you to get in bed and relax until you calm down a little.” Yuuri explains as he leads Viktor around to his side of the bed.

“I don't want to calm down, Yuuri. I want to climax while you're coming in my mouth. Like five minutes ago.”

“Soon.” He promises and Viktor knows that's a lie. Well maybe not a lie but it most certainly will not happen soon enough by Viktor’s standards. And the light kiss he receives after sitting against the headboard isn't nearly enough to satisfy him. He watches as Yuuri returns to the ledge. Picking up his bottle and resuming his drinking. Never taking his eyes off his lover.

“How am I supposed to relax when you're staring at me like that?”

Yuuri shrugs. “I have faith in you.” He answers. Trying to wink seductively but looking like he might be having a slight stroke instead.

“You tell me I need to calm down and yet there you are with a massive hard-on, drooling over me.” Viktor can’t help but laugh.

“I have the stamina.” Yuuri begins to explain as he attempts to stand again. 

When his head swims he gives up halfway in favor of just reaching across the few feet between the window and the bed. He crawls over the mattress to Viktor. Thinking he looks enticing as fuck. He in fact does not look enticing as fuck. His seductive crawl is more of a drunken ‘I don’t want to move anymore’ struggle to lie down. Which might not have been as much of a struggle if it weren’t for the bottle he decided to drag along. Spilling the remaining contents as he stumbles across the blankets. Thankfully it was near empty anyway.

“You on the other hand,” Yuuri somehow manages to maintain that sultry tone. Using it to speak hotly in Viktor’s ear as he firmly grasps at his clothed erection. “Will end up coming right away if you don’t get this hard-on of yours under control.”

“Well you’re certainly not helping.” Viktor retorts.

“Hm.” Yuuri licks lightly along the shell of his fiance’s ear and then makes his way down that pale neck. “You've always been pretty good at giving full attention to your phone. Why don't you play with it for a while.”

“That might help if you're not all over me like this while I do it.” Viktor laughs, getting up in search of his phone and cheerily leaving Yuuri behind on the bed. “Call my phone.” He shouts from the living room.

“Bring back that champagne you bought me.”

“You’re drinking it. Call me.” 

Yuuri squints at the empty bottle in his hand. Oh.

“Then bring that redicolosleee espensive wine.” 

“We drank that.” Viktor shouts back. Smiling at the sound of Yuuri’s slurred words. He was doing so well speaking clearly a minute ago, too.

“Ffffuck just bring me somethin’.”

Viktor returns after several, excruciatingly long minutes. Yuuri apparently dying without him. Phone in hand, no thanks to Yuuri, and a bottle of water in the other. Which he tosses to his lover. Who then fumbles on the catch and drops it on his face. Knocking his glasses askew.

“Pffft, are you ok!?” Viktor poorly contains his amusement. “I didn't mean for that to happen.”

“This isn't even liqwooor.” He complains as he fixes his glasses.

“I figured that if I have to take a break then you do, too.” Viktor teases and settles back into the bed.

“Tha’s not how this works, Vikutoruuu. I tell you wha’ to do and you listen.” He sits up to poke a finger into Viktor's chest, trying to enforce his point.

“Well good thing it took me forever to find my phone. You no longer have me desperate and horny.” He explains, grabbing Yuuri’s hand and nipping on that offending finger. “Try getting me to listen now, love”

Yuuri doesn't think he's ever seen such a maniacal smirk on Viktor's face before. While he pouts, he watches Viktor relax into the pillows against the headboard. Sipping an alcoholic drink and beginning to play on his phone. Yuuri has all but forgotten what he posted only ten minutes ago.

All his focus is now on getting Viktor back to being a begging mess. He doesn't even bother with any teasing. Not for now anyway. He undoes Viktors pants. Pulling back his underwear only enough to expose his dick and wastes absolutely no time in sucking it into his mouth. He'll get what he wants dammit. He just actually has to work for it this time.

Even though he fights it, Viktor is back to being erect in no time. And with every little involuntary fidget Viktor makes, Yuuri feels proud and triumphant. That is until he speaks.

“Yurio sent us a group text. Stop being fucking nasty!!! Nobody wants to see that! Wait, he's here?” In Viktor’s liquor addled mind, that's the only explanation.

Yuuri shrugs. Not stopping in his task. Beginning to worry that Viktor may be losing interest.

“Well look at you! All determined and stuff.” Viktor states boisterously. Trying to hide the effect Yuuri has on him. “I think you'll need to try harder, Love. You know how well I can tune stuff out while I'm using my phone.”

Yuuri hopes he's full of shit but he still has an inkling of doubt in himself. Naturally, he goes harder and faster to counter that doubt. His jaw quickly begins to ache but it's worth it when he hears Viktor, quite poorly, try to conceal a moan by clearing his throat.

“Sounds like you're doing a great job tuning me out.” Yuuri stops to gloat.

“You're doing a great job.” Viktor mutters under his breath.

“Wha’s tha’?”

“Nothing.”

“Maybe you should stop payin’ attention to me now.”

“Easy for you to say.” He mumbles, still looking at his phone. Staring at it with such a focused intensity that it makes Yuuri giggle. Sounding like a giddy teenage girl before resuming his task. 

Viktor goes back to giving his phone full attention. As much as one can while receiving a damn good blowjob anyway. He thinks he’s doing a pretty decent job of not letting Yuuri get the best of him again. Not yet anyway. After he finishes perusing his email, he notices he's getting a lot of attention on Instagram. Not sure why, (since he hasn't posted in a few hours) he taps on the Instagram icon on his homescreen. (One of many icons he's arranged to not cover Yuuri's beautiful face as the wallpaper.)

He scrolls through his timeline first. Thinking that saving the notifications for last will keep his mind on that excitement and not the excitement Yuuri's mouth is currently causing. Which by the way, is becoming increasingly difficult.

Most of the posts are Phichit’s, obviously. The boy is a gifted taker of selfies after all. Yurio has a text post complaining about how gross old people sex is. Well that's just odd Viktor thinks. It makes him wonder if Yakov and Lilia have gotten back together. The thought escalates briefly into ‘gross old people sex’ territory and his dick dies a little before he's able to chase it out of his head. He shudders. Yuuri probably thinks he caused it.

Moving on from that trainwreck of a thought, he eventually comes across a video that Yuuri posted no more than fifteen minutes ago. He's tagged in it. A smile pulls at his lips as he taps on the play icon. The silly love high he felt from seeing Yuuri posting something of them together instantly fades. 

And yet, he feels a renewed arousal shoot through him. Suddenly he feels too hot in his clothes and he realizes he's blushing. Yuuri had recorded him when he was on his knees taking the man into his mouth and stroking himself. Though he can't really see anything it's very clear what he had been doing. With his head bobbing and his arm moving.

“Yuuri, what is this?” He asks flatly and Yuuri looks up. Taking in the moving image on the phone.

“I think you can tell.” Is Yuuri's explanation. He gets up to crawl over Viktor's lap, straddling his hips. “Am I in trouble?” He inquires with a seductive yet somehow innocent pout. Then leans forward to whisper low into his ear, “Are you gonna spank me?”

Viktor visibly shudders at those words and yuuri takes those small quakes as a personal victory.

“First I'm going to repost this.” And he does while Yuuri watches with a triumphant smirk on his face. Viktor types out a caption and a few tags.

Bad Yuuri, sneaking videos of me when I'm busy.  
#IfuckingLoveYuuriKatsuki#LifeAndLove#mine#so nsfw#viktuuri

Yuuri reads as Viktor types and he can't help the swell of pride he feels. Viktor is showing the world that he is Yuuri's and Yuuri is his.

Ordering him to keep the app open, Yuuri begins to stroke Viktor's arousal at a painfully slow pace. Ensuring that he stays erect. He tells him to read the surge of comments that begin to pour in. 

Viktor does as he's told. Not being able to keep up with the constant stream of strangers’ opinions.

“I know how much you love the attention, Viktor. You like how they watch you. Eyes following every move you make. Does it turn you on? Or maybe it embarrasses you for everyone to see what good your mouth is for?”

“Yuuri-”

“Answer the queshion, Vityusha.”

“Both.”

“Should we stop then?” Yuuri asks. His voice is tinged with concern but at the same time he begins moving his hand faster. Gripping firmer.

“No! Ah, fuck. No. Please don't stop.”

“Tell me, my beau’iful Russian lover, how isit tha’ the playboy can never outlast the virgin?”

“Yuuri,” He whines. “You're not a virgin anymore. Ah! Fuck. Don't be cruel. Please. Please make me come. I'm right there.”

Yuuri seems to consider it for a moment before he fixes Viktor with a warm smile.

“Jus’ a lil’ bit longer, my love.”

Those words make Viktor want to cry from pure frustration.

“Aren't you the one that's supposed to be getting punished?”

“Punish me? For wha’? For pullin’ you ta the edge over an’ over or for sharin’ with everyone how filthy tha’ mouth of yers is?”

“Both.” He answers sternly and abandons his phone. He's quick to take charge and yuuri is quick to submit. “Get that naughty little ass of yours over my lap now.”

Yuuri loves how firm Viktor speaks. Even more so considering he was a whimpering mess just moments ago. It makes him want nothing more than to obey quickly. Fumbling to lay himself across Viktor’s lap.

He feels sparks of excitement zap through him when his ass is bared. Slacks and underwear tugged down roughly. Viktor too impatient to mess with a button and zipper right now. 

The beauty that is his fiance’s deliciously thick ass has Viktor caught up for a second. Like a moth to flame. Or prey caught in a web. Stuck and staring helplessly as the bringer of its death approaches. Which Viktor is completely fine using the analogy for Yuuri's glorious behind. He wouldn't mind being suffocated by it while Yuuri sits on his face. Barring down in an attempt to get more as he's done numerous times.

Or having a heart attack in old age as Yuuri fucks him wildly with that beautifully stretch marked ass. Either way sounds wonderful, really.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Viktor finally gives that bottom a few light swats. Relishing in the little jiggle of flesh after every hit. He wants to hit harder. Watch it wiggle. And fuck does he want to take a bite.

He refrains from hitting any harder. They've never done this before so he's not quite sure how much Yuuri is enjoying it, if at all. That is until,

“Harder, please!” Yuuri cries out, squirming. 

Viktor gives him what he so sweetly asks for. Increasing the strength of each impact little by little.

“Does it feel good, Yuuri?” Viktor inquires because he honestly needs to know but to Yuuri it seems like a loaded question. 

“Yes!” He sobs in response. Trying and failing to hide his tears. The spanking stops instantly and Viktor pulls him into a sort of cradling embrace.

“Oh my gosh, Yuuri you're crying!? I'm so sorry! I thought you were enjoying it. Why did-”

“I like it. Really, I do.”

“But-” Yuuri cuts him off again. Holding Viktor's face in his hands, he gazes into those gorgeous blue eyes. Silently reassuring him that it's ok.

What's actually happening is Yuuri petting Viktors face and hair. A little rough at that. Squinting at him and trying to focus.

It's endearing all the same.

“Really, Vitoosha, is ok. You're nah hurtin’ me.” He grabs Viktor's hand and places it on the bulge in his slacks. As if to prove his point.

“You're hard? Then you-”

“Shhh,” Yuuri quiets him, rubbing his index finger on his lips in what Yuuri thinks is a sexy gesture.

It's not but still, very endearing.

“Spank me.” It's an order. Viktor can tell by the tone that Yuuri's attempting to use. “I've been bad remem’er.”

He's starting to.

“Gimme wha’ I deserve, Viktoor.”

When Yuuri returns to his position across Viktor's lap he grinds down against his thigh. Reminding Viktor of his erection.

Viktor needs to tug Yuuri's slacks down a little bit more since they'd rode back up a little during their misunderstanding. He swallows down hard and raises his hand. Hovering for an unsure moment before Yuuri looks up to him. Silently pleading with those glazed over brown eyes.

And so they continue.

Viktor swats away while Yuuri begs and sobs for more. He becomes more vocal with every hit and tears up again. This time he ensures that Viktor knows it's because of the immense pleasure he's feeling. He cries out for more and for Viktor to go harder. Slurring about how much he loves it.

This had definitely gone a bit further than Viktor originally intended. He's not aroused but he isn't exactly turned off either. He is amused though when he thinks of another picture to take for Instagram.

He stops to find his phone. Searching in the sea of fabric on the mattress. Yuuri pushes himself up with his hands. Watching Viktor while he's hovered over his legs.

‘Wha’ are you doin’?” Viktor doesn't answer. Just makes a sound of accomplishment when his phone is in hand. “I did’n say stahp.”

Getting back into position, Viktor gives Yuuri's behind a few soothing strokes. Buying himself time to unlock his phone and open Instagram again.

Viktor grabs hold of Yuuri's ass. Fingers digging into the soft flesh of his left cheek. The action making Yuuri squirm a little.

He looks up to his phone and snaps a picture. Yuuri hears the sound of the shutter click.

“Wha’ are you takin’ a picshure of?”

Viktor shows Yuuri and the Russian looks so damn pleased with himself in the photo that it makes Yuuri chuckle.

“Nice. Post it.” And Viktor does. He types in only one word for the caption with the usual tags added.

Punishment  
#MyBadYuuri #Viktuuri #nsfw

“Wai’, lemme see wha’ you wrote.” 

Viktor holds his phone at an angle suitable for Yuuri to see without having to become uncomfortable. He laughs a little but his heart warms at the word marking him as a possession. Viktor's possession. Yuuri hits the button to post it and then demands,

“Get back ta work.” Viktor raises an eyebrow at that so Yuuri kindly adds a “Please.”

He receives quite a few more open handed swats to his reddened behind. Each one becoming harder than the last. He appears to be a glutton for punishment and can feel his orgasm building. He cries for more and Viktor gives it to him. Yuuri's whole body is trembling from the pleasure. Tears falling unbidden. It's when he's at the cusp of orgasm that Viktor calls a stop.

“Keep goin’, please. I can handle it!” He begs, sobbing from pleasure. Thinking that Viktor is worried again.“Пожалуйстааа.” He whines. Looking up at Viktor with begging eyes. And fuck does Viktor look smug as hell.

“Oh I don't doubt that, gorgeous, but if I don't get to come then neither do you” The look of sweet revenge is very prominent on the Russian’s face.

Yuuri stands up in a mock fit. Struggling to pull his underwear and pants up over his butt.

“My, my, love. What a mess you've made.” Viktor falsely scolds when he sees white partially dried on Yuuri's dark slacks. Precome having accumulated there. Viktor's obviously amused and Yuuri may be blushing.

Words of defense failing him, Yuuri tackles Viktor onto the bed. He kisses that stupid smirk right off his face. When he notices Viktor holding up his phone again he smiles at it, guessing that it's recording, he licks Viktor’s bottom lip before biting it and Viktor makes a pleasant little noise. Yuuri continues. Putting his tongue out to dip it in between Viktor’s plush lips. Trying to make it look as graphic as possible for the camera.

When Viktor is no longer able to hold up his phone, he breaks from the kiss with a breathless laugh. Yuuri takes it from Viktor and pulls him into his arms. Nuzzling and nipping at his neck in an attempt to hear more of that beautiful laugh.

When they finally settle, Viktor snuggles into Yuuri’s chest and tells him to play the video.

It's the most pornographic kiss Viktor thinks he's ever seen. Definitely off the charts in comparison to any adult film he's ever watched. 

Excitement courses through them from what they've made together and they question why they've never recorded themselves before.

Looking to Yuuri for approval, and based on his ear to ear grin he'd guess that's a yes, Viktor begins to upload the first thirty seconds of the video on his Instagram.

“Wait,” Yuuri’s one word makes him halt and he looks to his Japanese lover again. Searching his eyes for the slightest bit of apprehension. Expecting it but there is none. Far from it in fact. Yuuri’s eyes are filled with that mischievous sparkle instead. Viktor knows he has an idea.

“Wha’ if,” He pauses. Mainly to ensure he's not slurring his words. Which he definitely is. “We post tha’ asa preview thingy. As an invite ta see more?”

“What exactly are you proposing, love? That we set up a livestream to let strangers see what we're doing?”

Yuuri nods with a hum of confirmation.

“Really? You're sure?”

He nods again. This time with a bit more enthusiasm. Making him dizzy in the process.

They roll around in bed for while. Discussing and laughing about the idea in between heated kisses. And under the extreme influence of alcohol, they believe it is the best decision they've ever made. Yuuri even swears that he won't be embarrassed by it the next day like he was that time he joined Viktor naked on the roof.

Chihoko-gate. Never forget.

They're in absolute, giddy agreement when they finally post their video.


End file.
